undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endangered/Issue 6 (Old)
This is #6 of Endangered and is titled Lost. ''This is part 6 of of '''Volume 1.' Lost James sits silently against the couch, his head resting on the cushions, as he takes in the area around him; which is mostly full of broken furniture. Expensive furniture may he add, but it was his fault. He was the one who struck Michael and first and this, his ruined house, was the result. He takes a deep sigh and glances over to the kitchen, where Sarah is currently putting some ice in a rag for him. Sarah didn’t know the whole story, she just knows it ended with Michael standing over James, something that made her angry. Her whole life all Michael did was try to ruin it, even when Sarah gave him chances. Pathetic, in her eyes at least. With the rag full of ice she walks over to James and lays it on his bruised stomach, which makes him feel relieved, while Sarah still remains panicked. Still though, she wanted to know the full story. “What happened?” She asked, barely audible for James to hear so he looks at her in confusion, causing her to ask again. “What happened?” She asks loud enough for James to hear, but James didn’t want to answer it. How was he going to just tell her that he attacked Michael? “Well Michael came over,” James starts off, choosing his words carefully, “and he was angry about something. He kept yelling, and I tried to calm him down, but he eventually,” James ponders if he should tell the truth. “..He attacked me.” He lies instead, preferring that Sarah think better of him. Sarah however just sits there for a second, slowly nodding, before going back out to the kitchen to get James some water. ---- Lara sits silently on the park bench, watching as the different type of people walk by, and how the birds fly around the area. With the sun shining all over the park and the blue sky being extra blue, Lara thought it was a great day, which was weird since she never usually thought about stuff like that. So she instead just shrugged that thought off and went back to looking at her phone. Scrolling through message after message she also kept checking the time constantly, hoping Vicky would show up soon. The two were supposed to go out shopping today but then again Vicky never was good with time, so instead of being annoyed she just laughs to herself. Looking up once again she does manage to see Vicky walking down the park, who appears to be looking for Lara. Lara laughs to herself again before going on her phone and dialing her number, awaiting for her to pick up. “Hello?” Vicky asks, confused on who this is since Lara put *67. “Why ‘Ello there.” Lara says in a fake accent, trying to make herself sound japanese. “Are you going to pick up your chicken noddle.” “Excuse me?” “Chicken noodle. You, chicken noodle.” Lara says with the fake accent again, watching Vicky’s face from across the park, who was currently looking confused. Lara giggled a bit before going back to the phone. “Lara,” Vicky says “I can see you.” “Well then get your ass over here.” Lara says before hanging up and watching as Vicky walks over to her, the both of them laughing. This was the highlight of their friendship; making fun of each other. It was just the way their friendship worked, although they can be serious once and awhile. “So how are you?” “Meh same old.” Vicky shrugs, “although I met this one cool ass chick on the bus yesterday. I think her name was Sarah.” “She couldn’t be cooler than me.” Lara smiles. “Don’t worry girl no one can beat you swag.” “Why thank you.” Lara begins to glance down at her phone, noticing the time. “So we heading out?” “Yeah, let’s go.” The two girls proceed to stand up and walk away from the bench, however Vicky stares at a message on her phone as they do. Her daily news report came up and was talking about that cannibal stuff, so she simply tucks her phone away and keeps walking with Lara. ---- Tate walks down the hallways of what appears to be a restaurant, yet he wasn’t a customer there, he was in fact a waiter. Wearing his casual uniform of button up shirt, black tie and vest, along with a dark pair of jeans; his dirty blonde hair is still messy however. In his hands he holds a menu, which he prepares to give to a customer once shows up. However despite his flashy appearance he can’t keep his mind on work, instead he is thinking on something far more important. His life, or his future life to be exact, his future life with Destinee. Their future baby…. Point was he needed money, and lots of it. Sure they were okay for right now, but he needed to get a high paying job soon. This waiter gig was okay but not enough to support the baby, and lucky for Tate he did manage to find another job, his dream job to be exact. A singer. Singing has always been a hobby of his, ever since he speak, and recently some guy offered to sign Tate for a label, which he accepted immediately, but he’s been waiting a week for the guy to call him back.] Tate suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a lone customer at a table, awaiting a waiter, and Tate decided to finally work. Making his way across the room he soon slowly lays the menu on the man’s desk, and puts a smile on his face. “Good morning sir, welcome to Geno’s,” Tate says with the smile , “My name is Tate Levine and how may I serve you today?” “I like your accent.” The man says, “Norwegian?” “That obvious?” “Course.” The man smiles a little bit. “Well no shame, right?” “I like it, a lot actually. Different from the Philly accents around here.” “One of the only people who think so then.” “People stupid man.” The man smiles, “My name’s Dre by the way.” “I would say my name but it as it seems I already told you.” “You have, Tate Levine.” “Well Mr. Dre, what would you like for lunch?” “I live in Philly man,” Dre smiles “We all know what Philly people like.” “Let me guess. Coke and a cheesesteak.” “Bingo.” “Alright let me go put this in with the chef and I’ll get your drink.” “Thank you, sir.” Dre thanks and watches as his waiter walks off, leaving Dre alone in the almost empty restaurant, with the place basically silent. Dre however still managed to keep himself entertained by putting on his headphones and scrolling through his Ipod, trying to find the perfect song to listen to. However choosing the song was extra hard today, considering that he had a lot on his mind, then again he always has a lot on his mind. The thought of his parent sit in his head, it’s been a while since he has seen them; had to have been a few months. Then the thought of the upcoming track race, and his current work, he was just stressed out. Ipod in his hand he just clicked a random song, and hoped fate would just give him a song to calm his nerves. Lucky for him one of his favorite bands, Coldplay, began to blast through his earplugs and he couldn’t help but smile. He even smiled more when Tate has dropped off the coke. “Here you go, sir.” “Thank you.” Dre nods in thanks and goes to take sip. However while during taking a sip, Tate couldn’t help but hear the music. “You into music?” “Oh yeah. One of my favorite things.” Dre responds and Tate smiles, he too was into music. Big time. “Well I think we could have a lot to talk about.” ---- Reyes looks around the small table that sits in front of him, full of supplies that he needs, and they weren’t exactly good ones. A few pistols, knives, and a sniper. Now Reyes had perfect experience with these things but just the thought of using them again, he didn’t want to do it. If only he turned down that job for Oscar. Letting out a sigh he hesitantly reaches for the small Glock, and measures it in his hands. He aims it, moves it around, and thinks that this glock could work. Directly behind Reyes there is Joel, who finds himself leaning against the wall currently. Joel just watched Reyes’s every movement, trying to see if this guy was actually going to be useful. So far he seemed tough, yet shy, and shyness was a weakness in Joel’s eyes. He currently notices how Reyes aims a Glock, yet this didn’t sit right with Joel, mainly because Reyes was holding it wrong. “You’re doing it wrong.” Joel finally says before making his way toward Reyes, who had just turned. “Excuse me?” “You don’t hold it one handed. May look cool but it’s fucking stupid.” Joel rips the pistol from Reyes’s hands and grips it with both hands, trying to show Reyes how to properly use it. “I thought you knew how to use this shit.” “I do.” “Apparently not.” Joel lifts up the pistol and shows Reyes the proper aiming technique for it, before handing it back to him. “Now where you gonna hide it?” “I just figured under my shirt.” “No,” Joel once again says Reyes is doing something wrong “To cliche. Gotta do it where they don’t expect.” Once again taking the pistol from Reyes he slides the small thing up his sleeve. “It’s close to you and less more obvious when reaching for it.” Joel continues, hoping Reyes is paying attention; luckily Reyes is paying attention. Sliding the pistol out of his sleeve he hands it back to man, scoffing as he does. “Learn how to get it right.” “Sure.” Reyes simply says and goes back to overlooking while Joel walks away, going back to his loner techniques. ---- The mall was crowded with people on this particular Sunday, more than it usually was for some reason. However there was something different with one of the people in the mall, different from everyone else in the mall. Instead of being dressed up, or just a young adult, he seemed middle aged and was wearing a rusty suit, but something else was weird. He had a giant blood mark on the wrist of his arm, and the man himself was putting all the pressure he could on it, despite his weakness. Truth was the old man had this wound for the past few days, but it wasn’t healing and was getting worse. The wound only grew darker and the man felt weirder, more weak, and he had been getting an addiction to meat. But the worst thing was he couldn’t control himself, he felt like his sanity was slipping. Only reason he hasn’t seen a doctor yet was because of his horrible healthcare. The old man, briefly adjusting his glasses, watches as no one gives a second glance as he stumbles down the mall, just trying to get flowers for his wife. However the pain, the weird feeling was just to strong, and he ended up having to plop on a nearby bench, breathing heavily and hoping this bug would just pass right out of him. “Excuse me sir,” He could hear a young man ask, and he turns his head to see a young suited man walk up to him “Are you okay?” “Yeah,” The wounded man lies “Fine.” “Sir, you look like you're dying over here.” The young man looks around the crowd in search of anyone willing to help, but none. “I can get you a doctor.” “No I’m-” The wounded man suddenly stops talking and slumps off the chair, onto his knees, where he begins to cough repeatedly, scaring the young man. But before the young man could say something else, the wounded man just lets out a painful scream and slumps over to the ground. “Holy shit!” The young man ran to his side, trying to see what was wrong with him, as others began to take notice of the scene. “Is anyone here a doctor!” However before anything else could be done the old man opens his eyes again, only twenty seconds after passing out. The crowd seems to sigh in relief he’s alive but the eyes…..the eyes aren’t the same. They’re now bloodshot red, and the wounded man is now breathing rapidly. “Sir-” The young man tries to say but the “man” had other plans; the wounded man let out a loud, blood wrenching scream, causing everyone to freeze and cringe, before the man struck next. Jumping off the ground he grabbed the young man and tried to bite him in the neck, but the young man quickly backed up, only for the wounded man to get on his feet and dive on him. The young man could only scream as the thing tried to claw at him, and bite, but the young man held his ground, holding it back with all his strength. Around him everyone has began to run away, screaming as they do, but a few people ran to his assistance. ---- “So where do you want to go first?” Lara asks Vicky as the two girls walk down the halls of the giant mall, with Lara counting the money she has in her wallet; and she had tons of it. Vicky glanced around the different stores around them, thinking of where to go first. “We could go shoes, clothes, eating, i don’t know wherever you want to go.” “I say we go wherever the fabulous Lara Drake wants to go.” Vicky says and Lara just smiles, taking pride in the joke. Lara prepares to say another stupid joke but the sounds of screaming stop her from doing so, and the two girls look ahead to see a bunch of people running away. “What the hell?” Lara murmurs as she watches the crowd of people continue to run for the exits, not caring for who is in their way. Vicky too tries looking passed the crowd, trying to see what everyone was running from. She caught a small glimpse of someone, or something, running down the halls, faster than everyone else. It was screaming and had bloodshot eyes, something that wasn’t normal. “We should probably get out of here!” Vicky however stares for only a few more seconds, and she sadly sees the horrible image. The runner thing jumps from it’s position and Vicky watches as it tackles some guy to the ground and begins to….begins to tear him apart. The stomach is ripped open and the runner digs his face in there, ripping out guts with his mouth. Vicky freezes and just watches the thing, rip apart the man piece by piece, not even hearing Lara’s screams to leave. The sight of this monster can only make Vicky’s stomach cringe and she just wants to throw up there, but Lara stops her from doing so. “C’mon!” Lara pulls the still dazed Vicky by the arms and leads her out of the store, where Vicky catches the glimpse of a few security guards firing at the beast. ---- “And that was my day.” Vicky finishes telling her story to the man she had just met inside the bar, and the man listens closely, something Vicky likes. “I just can’t get this image out of my head. You know?” “I can’t say that I can.” The man says, and Vicky notes his Scottish accent. The man himself was pretty young, and sort of good looking in Vicky’s eyes. “But I know that feeling of not being able to get images out of your head.” “And what helped you?” Vicky asks the man, and watches as he takes a sip of his soda, unlike Vicky who was drinking bottles of alcohol. The man just nods his head toward her alcohol. “That did.” “Did it work?” “For a little while.” The man just sits in silence for a moment, not thinking about the memory but Vicky herself. He wasn’t that interested in her day, he was really more interested in getting in her pants. “Names Michael by the way. Michael Nicholson.” “Vicky Cummings.” Vicky said, the pain in her head still going on. She couldn’t tell if it was the image or just her getting drunk. “Cheers then, Ms. Cummings.” Michael holds out his Coke bottle, and Vicky clings her beer bottle with it. Vicky then pours some beer down her throat, hoping to get the image out of her head. Michael watches as she drinks, to bad she was just another girl to fill his addiction. ----- A visible drunk Vicky stumbles into the run down motel, she was so drunk she was out of it. Behind her Michael follows, closing the door behind them. Vicky’s eyes scan the room around them, and her drunk self laughs. “This is place is small.” She complains and sits on the bed, with Michael sitting next to her. “You okay?” “Yeah.” Vicky says and the two lock eyes, their faces so close. The drunk Vicky laughs and leans in to kiss Michael, which he soon returns. The drunk Vicky has no idea what’s going on as she soon falls onto the bed, Michael falling with her. The real Vicky would just reject this but this drunk Vicky only accepted it, even letting Michael make the first moves. Category:Endangered Issues Category:Issues Category:Endangered